


She WAS My Sister

by marehami, ThatGFFAN



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Orphans, Post-Gravity Falls, Pre-Gravity Falls, Tragedy, overcoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marehami/pseuds/marehami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGFFAN/pseuds/ThatGFFAN
Summary: 32 years after losing her, Dipper tells the story of his sister Mabel to his only child, his daughter named Mabel. A continuation of Falling Slowly written by marehami and beta read by me as part of the Adoption AU series. Beta read by marehami. Dedicated in loving memory to my grandmother who passed away recently after a battle with cancer.





	1. Who was Mabel?

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, I'll just clarify some things. The Adoption AU is a series of stories created by the user marehami in collaboration with Keleficent. They're AU follows the Pines family in a hypothetical timeline where the twin's parents are killed in a car accident on their 13th birthday. Now orphans, Stan takes the twins in and the AU follows him and Ford going from being the twin's grunkles to adoptive fathers and help the two deal with the grief and live their lives. Throughout the AU, the twins (especially Mabel) go through some very scary and VERY REAL-life issues, often to very near relatable levels for some.  
> Back in June of 2018, Marehami asked of I wanted to Beta read for her new story titled Falling Slowly, a sort of spin off from the main AU. That story saw the eventual death of Mabel Pines in an AU to the AU.  
> I wrote an alternative story to it which saw Mabel coming back through more "Gravity Falls like" ways, a break away from the AU's more realistic feel. But I felt that I wanted to look beyond and continue the main story as there is so much more potential in it.  
> This story is set 7 years after the events of chapter 24 of Falling Slowly. Dipper is married to Wendy has a daughter who he named Mabel in loving memory of his late sister.  
> Now I know some people are not big fans of Dipper x Wendy. I'm one of them. But out of respect for Marehami's creative decision to have the two be together in her AU which this story is based off, I have used that aspect. Please note that if you don't ship it, that's fine. But please don't make a huge fuss about it. We've both worked really hard on this story and I'd rather you, dear reader, focus on the main story rather than who Dipper is married to. It's a FANFIC FFS OKAY!  
> That being said, I wanna give a huge thank you to Marehami herself for being my beta reader again. She did a lot of editing to help improve this story and I have to give her a huge chunk of the credit. I may have written and come up with this idea and plot, but she made it better. and more enjoyable.  
> Now with that all said and done, please enjoy the story. 
> 
> -ThatGFFAN

Time has a strange way of bringing tales from the past back into the present. Often, they’re tales we’d never want to tell again. Stories we would rather have be lost to time. But as it often is, the harder you keep a story hidden from someone, the more that person will attempt to find the answers. Just ask Dipper Pines.

Now 46, he never let go of the fact he has lived 32 of those years without his sister. Until the day she died, he thought learning of his parents’ deaths on their thirteenth birthday had been the worst day of his life. He lost Ford only 7 years ago, and 5 years before that, he had lost Stan. But in a way, he felt that Mabel hadn’t left him. And the birth of his own daughter had cemented that belief.

Lovingly named after his sister by him and Wendy, Mabel had grown up quite a lot in the last twelve years. She had Dipper’s smarts and was always curious. She had Wendy’s rugged and self reliance nature and always would have the brawn solution to a problem if brains would not work. And like her namesake, she had the outgoing, loving and caring personality of Mabel. As well as the sweet tooth.

Dipper knew it was only a matter of time before Mabel would learn who she was named after. He both feared and anticipated that day. Maybe it was Wendy’s way of keeping the family photo albums hidden or of her keeping silent on the matter knowing how hurt Dipper still so many years later was whenever the subject of his sister’s death was brought up. But Mabel eventually found out. Family matters always find a way of being passed down. And her questions began.

Dipper and Wendy tired to answer what they could, but she was young still, so they could fib and sweeten the matter so that she wouldn’t know just now. But that was then. Some secrets can’t be kept hidden forever. And whether for better or for worse, the day those secrets would finally be revealed came at the start of summer.

Wendy had left for a Lumber jack convention with her brothers. School was done for the year for Mabel. Dipper had taken time off work to be with her so Soos and Melody could see some relatives out of state. It was just the two of them, father and daughter. To surprise her when she got back, Dipper decided to tidy up the attic with Mabel’s help. The attic of course being what once was him and his sister’s bedroom so long ago. The two began their morning moving boxes around.

“Gee dad, you sure have a lot of old college textbooks up here,” said Mabel as she opened one up.

Dipper laughed, “Yeah. It’s funny really. I spent more on them than I did on food while I was studying.”

Mabel chuckled, “You sure do love making me nervous about life after high school don’t you,” she said.

“Ah don’t worry Mabel. I’m sure you’ll make a fine college student when your time comes,” Dipper said.

“Thanks dad,” responded Mabel. She moved the box over and opened up another one.

“Woah, is this an actual dinosaur tooth,” she said pulling a pterodactyl tooth out of the box,”

“It sure is. I found it in my vest. I got it while running away from a real pterodactyl after it stole Waddles. He was Mabel’s pig. I think I told you about him, right,” Dipper said.

“Yeah. He sure looked cute in that photo you showed me,” said Mabel.

“Oh, he was. Mabel loved him in a way I never saw her love anyone else with. Not even your grandparents,” Dipper said with a laugh.

“Did Mabel ever let you look after Waddles,” Mabel asked.

“She did. But I quickly learned pigs are a much different type of animal to look after than a cat. I complained about it to Mabel though,” Dipper said in sigh. He tried to take those thoughts out of his head.

While he was doing that, Mabel looked deeper into the box. She found many things from her father’s childhood including his old hat, report cards, his vest and more. But as she moved a few letters away, she spotted something different. It was a pink scrapbook covered in all sorts of glued on items. The title written in red permanent marker on the front gave away its identity,

_“Mabel’s Scrapbook 2.0”_

Dipper soon came back around and began to speak, “So, yeah, uh Mabel, I think you can put that box over there and…”

He looked back to see Mabel’s back to him. Dipper walked up to her. His eyes immediately landed on the book

“Mabel,” he said.

Mabel quickly turned around and looked up to her father, “Oh, uh, hey dad,” she said as the book fell out of her hands, onto the ground and flipped open to a page.

Dipper looked straight into the scrapbook. The page it landed on was midway in the book, but it was significant. There was one photo. It was of him and Mabel many years ago. He didn’t need to see the caption to remember the date it was taken, but as his eyes moved to it, the memory flooded back in one huge tidel wave of emotions.

_“Heading to Portland tomorrow. Getting x-ray. Dipper’s mad that I’m not packing yet. Be back soon.”_

The final three words stung Dipper. He knew that they were a lie. She never did come back.

“Uh, dad, is everything okay,” Mabel said.

Dipper snapped back around as he looked over to his daughter, “Oh, uh yes sweetie I’m fine. Why…why don’t you get yourself and me a glass of water while I clean this up okay,” he said wiping away a tear.

While nervous, Mabel nodded and did as she was told. She went downstairs and got herself and her father a glass of water. As she walked back up, she could hear faint sobs. Mabel walked into the attic to find Dipper sitting down in on the bed and holding the book close to his chest as tears fell.

Mabel had never seen her father cry. She always saw him as a strong and tough as a cinder block. He never cried even when everyone else did. So the sight of his distress frightened and also worried the girl.

“Dad? Is…is everything okay,” she said.

Dipper looked up to Mabel, wiping away his tears, “Oh, uh, yeah. Everything’s fine. I…I just got dust in my eyes that’s all,” he responded.

Mabel walked over and sat down next to him, “you don’t have to lie to me dad. It’s okay,” she said.

Dipper tried to form a smile as he picked up his daughter, sat her down on his lap and hugged her.

“That was Mabel’s scrapbook wasn’t it,” she asked.

“It was. And…and that photo it landed on when it fell. That…that was the last photo she ever put in it before…before…”

Dipper couldn’t finish the sentence. But Mabel knew very well what he wanted to say. She handed him the glass of water she had. Dipper drank it down quickly.

“Thanks Mabel. I’m sorry about this. I didn’t mean to get all sad on you. This was supposed to be a fun morning for both of us,” he said.

“It’s okay dad. I know how much she meant to you. Mom told me,” Mabel replied.

Dipper smiled. He was starting to feel better. Mabel always brought a ray of sunshine on his life whenever she was around. Just like his own sister had done so many years ago.

“Dad, can…can you tell me about Mabel,” Mabel asked.

The question surprised him.

“Wha…what did you say,” he asked.

“You’ve kept so much about her hidden from me. I mean, you named me after her. I always wondered why you did. And, I don’t want to disappoint you or her given how big of an honour you’ve given me with her name. So, you know, I’d love to know more about her,” Mabel said.

Dipper smiled, “Oh Mabel, you’re not a disappointment. You’re the greatest thing that could’ve happened to me and your mom. And I’m sure Mabel is looking down on you and is proud that I passed on her name to such an amazing and beautiful little girl like you,” he said.

“Thanks dad. So, you think you could…”

“Tell you more about my dead sister who I named you after,” Dipper said abruptly.

“Well, I mean, if…if you want to that is. I don’t want to hurt you by making you retell it,” Mabel said.

Dipper stood up, “No. I think it’s time I told you the story. And everything without a single lie. I’m not going to hold back. Not this time. So, tell me Mabel, what do you want to know about Mabel?”

The girl looked at her father and smiled, “Well. I think we should start at the beginning right,” she said.

“I think so too sweetie. But, if we’re gonna do that, we’ll need more than what I know. Follow me,” he said.

Mabel followed Dipper downstairs as she prepared herself to hear the story about a girl who she never got to meet, but who’s name she was lovingly given to carry on the legacy of.

 


	2. Growing Up with Mabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper tells Mabel about his early years growing up with his sister. From birth, all the way until just before the left for Gravity Falls.

Mabel sat on the couch in the living room as Dipper instructed and waited for him to return.

“Well it took a while but I found them. Your mom kept them well hidden. I probably should’ve told her to at least tell me where they were when I told her to hide them,” said Dipper as he returned with a box full of old photo albums.

Mabel grabbed the first one she saw and opened it to a random page, “Hey is that Grandpa Stan?” she said pointing to a photo of Dipper graduating from the Portland Institute of Science and Technology. A much older man had the boy in a proud and playful headlock.

“Yup. Your great Grunkle Ford took that photo. That was about a year or two before I proposed to your mom,” Dipper said.

Mabel flipped through the pages as Dipper looked through the box for the album he was looking for.

“Got it,” He exclaimed as he pulled out a faded and coffee stained photo album with the title 1999 on it.

Mabel set the album she was looking at down and got ready to hear the story. Dipper opened it up. The first photo in it was of his parents.

“Is that grandma and grandpa….your…your real mom and dad that is?” Mabel asked shyly. The only grandparent she had ever known was Ford, but she had heard plenty of stories about Stan. She also knew how they had adopted her dad and twin sister, but seldom did her dad bring up the parents who loved them first.

“It sure is This was taken in June 1999, two months before me and Mabel were born. They kept everything a secret about us. Stan later told me that he didn’t even know what gender we were until he saw us in person, let alone the fact we were twins like him,” Dipper responded with a wistful laugh.

“Did you keep me a secret too?” Mabel asked.

Dipper smiled, “It was your mom’s idea. She wanted the keep to the Pines family tradition, though I told her she didn’t have to.”

He flipped the page and was greeted with photos of the day he and Mabel we’re born.

“Aw, is that you and Mabel dad?” Mabel asked.

“Indeed. Mabel was born first followed by me five minutes later. I think dad took this photo. Or it might have been your great grandfather Shermie. Stan told me he had to fight him off to keep holding us for another minute,” said Dipper.

The two laughed until Mabel noticed something, “Hey dad, why does your face look so blue in this photo?” she said.

Dipper looked at the photo of him, “I almost died when I was born. Stan told me that my Umbilical cord had wrapped around my neck. I thought he was joking until I saw how serious he looked. I guess it was true. But personally, I don’t think I really came that close to dying or anything….Stan was just a stubborn old worry wort,” he replied.

“Wow. That sounds pretty scary,” responded Mabel. “So, uh, what was life like with her?”

Dipper looked on into space for a bit. He then smiled and looked back to his daughter, “it was amazing. I guess I never appreciated it enough until after…well, you know. Life with Mabel was incredible. Although be it insane. We both shared everything. We had one bathroom, one computer and one TV. It was tough but we managed,” he said.

“Did you ever argue?”

“All the time. But in a sibling like way. We’d argue, maybe push each other until mom or dad came and sent us to our rooms. Then after a bit of time to ourselves we would always come back and make up. That’s one thing about having a sibling that no one else can understand. No matter how much you want to pull each others hair out, you always get along with them in the end,” replied Dipper.

“I wish I had one,” Mabel said.

“Oh, trust me Mabel, being an only child is fun too. And at least you don’t have to share ice cream with anyone….my dear sister Mabel’s idea of “sharing” would be to let me watch while she devoured everything in sight like an animal!” Dipper as his eyes gleamed with memories.

Mabel laughed, “I guess that’s a good point.”

Dipper opened up another photo album. It was a Halloween themed one.

“This was Mabel’s Halloween scrapbook. It was one of her favourite holidays…if you asked her she would say it was all about the candy, but I know how much she treasured going out in silly twin-themed costumes and earning bags full of candy for her creativity” Dipper explained.

He opened the book and flipped through the pages of photos Mabel had taken from Halloweens long past.

“Haha, you we’re a salt shaker,” Mabel said pointing to one photo.

“Mabel said it matched my personality. But I got the last laugh. She used actual pepper on her costume and sneezed the whole night. She’d go “trick or..ah..ah…ahchoo” at every house we went to. It was a crazy but fun night. Especially for it being a school night” Dipper said.

“What was school like,” Mabel asked.

Dipper felt a bit uneasy upon hearing that, “it was…well, I guess I learned a lot but…”

“It wasn’t easy for you wasn’t it? But you are like the smartest man I know!” Mabel said putting her hand on her father’s lap.

Dipper sighed, “I hated those early years. Being smart was good academically but socially, I was a nobody. I never had many friends. Except for Mabel. She was always there for me. She once got suspended for beating up two boys who here harassing me,” he said.

“Woah. She did that for you?” Mabel asked.

“We had a sort of buddy system. I help you and you help me. Mabel once bought me what I wanted from the school bake sale after I lost my money to a bully. I then helped her on photo day when some girl stuck gum in her hair and ruined it for her. But whenever I asked Mabel why she did it, she’d always say the same thing, “because it’s the right thing to do.” I could never repay her enough for that,” said Dipper.

“Wow. So, what about outside of school? Like holidays,” Mabel asked next.

Dipper dug through the box and found the album. He opened it up to the Christmas section.

“Mom and dad would give both of us a bit of money and we would go buy presents for them and each other. I’d go to the candy store and buy Mabel enough candy to rip her fillings out. But each year she’d go out of her way to find the perfect gift for me,” Dipper said.

“How’d she know what to get you?” asked Mabel.

“I was pretty obvious to decode,” responded Dipper. “This one year I was fascinated by the night sky and told Mabel how I wished I had a telescope to look at it from our balcony. That Christmas, she got me one. And she had even spent her own allowance on it given she didn’t have enough money from mom and dad. I don’t think I hugged her that much ever again. Now I wish I did.”

“Is…is it that old telescope upstairs in the attic,” Mabel asked.

“Yup. I never let go of that thing. And I guess I never will. When your grandparents died in that car accident, me and Mabel had to travel back to our old house the following summer to retrieve our stuff. Most of it was going to be sold off given the house already had a buyer. I left so much behind. But not that telescope. I guess, in a sense it had become a symbol to me of my bond with Mabel. We were not just siblings. We were each other’s best friend. You only have one true friend in your life next to your parents. Your sibling. They’re a friend you must get a long with whether you like them or not. Because they’re with you for the rest of your life,” said Dipper.

But deep down he knew what he just said was a lie. Because Mabel was no longer with him. His best friend was long gone. All he had left of her were these photos, her remaining possessions that he hadn’t lost over the years, and of course, the memories. The memories that would never leave him no matter what happened.

Mabel sat there pondering what she had been told. She wondered what to ask next. But her train of thought was interrupted by the TV in the living room turning on displaying an incoming video call.

“Oh, looks like mom’s calling sweetie,” Dipper said.

“Can we ask her about Mabel?” she requested.

“She’s been waiting to talk to you about it as much as I’ve wanted to. I think she’ll love to,” replied Dipper with a smile.

Mabel smiled back. She already had in mind what she wanted to ask her. She pressed the accept button.


	3. The First Summer with Mabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Wendy talk about that first summer. From the day him and Mabel arrived to Weirdmageddon.

“Hi mom,” Mabel said.

“Oh, hello sweetie. How’s everything going?” asked Wendy.

“Great. Me and dad are having a lot of fun. But we do miss you,” Mabel said.

Dipper sat there smiling. He wished he had spent more time with his parents. He was a very shy kid. But in those final years he had tried to be more open with them. How was he to know that they would never live to see him graduate high school, get his degrees and have a family of his own? But then again neither did Mabel. She didn’t even make it to sophomore year of high school. His thoughts were interrupted when Mabel gave him a playful smack.

“Dipper. How’s it going?” Wendy said.

“Oh, uh, yeah. It’s going great. How about you?” he replied.

“Oh, it’s been great. My brothers wanted to go to the woodworking race today. So, I’m just here in the hotel room by myself,” she replied. Wendy then noticed all the photo albums laying on the table.

“What are you two up to?” she asked.

Mabel looked over to him. He nodded his head. She then looked back into the monitor, “dad’s telling me about Mabel,” she said.

Wendy’s faced went from concerned to surprised. She looked over to Dipper who was as nervous as she was. Dipper could tell what she was about to ask him why.

“Hey Mabel, I was thinking maybe we’d go to Greasy’s diner after this. You think you could run upstairs and get my coat?” he asked.

“Uh, okay,” Mabel said in a skeptical tone.

Once she had left the room, Wendy started, “I thought we agreed we wouldn’t tell her until she was older?”

“I know. But we were in the attic and she found her old scrapbook. You know, the one that had…”

“Yeah, I know,” said Wendy in a sympathetic tone.

“She asked me about her and I just decided it was time. No holding back…Mabel wouldn’t want us to hold back on those memories,” said Dipper.

“How much are you planning to tell her?” asked Wendy.

“As much as she wants to know.”

Wendy sighed, “how are you holding up?” she asked, knowing how much talking about Mabel and her death hurt Dipper.

“Well, I’ve only cried once so far. Pretty sure it’s gonna happen again. But I guess telling someone else about it, especially her has helped me deal with it,” Dipper said.

The two sat in silence for a second until Mabel ran back down with Dipper’s coat.

“Here you go dad,” she said.

“Hey Mabel, didn’t you have a question you wanted to ask mom?” he said.

“Oh yeah It’s about, well, Mabel,” Mabel asked.

Wendy looked over to Dipper, “it’s okay, you can tell her,” he whispered.

“Yeah sweetie, what is it?” Wendy asked.

“What was it like meeting Mabel and dad for the first time?” she asked.

Wendy pondered for a second before she spoke, “Oh, I remember that day like it was yesterday. Stan told me and Soos that he had some relatives coming over. I just shrugged it off. Then they showed up the following day.”

* * *

 

**_*Flashback to the first day*_ **

 

It was the summer of 2012. Wendy was sitting at the counter when Stan walked in, “Hey Wendy, meet my great niece and nephew, Dipper and Mabel,” he said.

Wendy looked behind Stan and saw the two children standing there with all their bags.

“Dipper, Mabel, this is Wendy. She’s my newest employee here at the Mystery Shack. Wendy, Dipper and Mabel. Now, you three get along while I go hit the john. Don’t rob any of merchandise,” Stan said as he walked off.

“Uh, hello,” Dipper said nervously.

“Sup dude,” Wendy replied.

“Woah. Is that a real fur hat,” asked Mabel?

Wendy looked over to her. She was amazed at the girl’s enthusiasm, “it sure is. I made it out of the fur of the first beaver I caught myself,” she responded.

“So, you’re Mabel right,” Wendy asked.

“I sure am. I bet our Grunkle Stan’s told you a lot about us,” she replied.

“Not really. I sort of didn’t even know you both existed until just now,” Wendy said.

Mabel laughed, “yeah, I figured that.”

**_*end of flashback*_ **

* * *

 

“It wasn’t as bad of a first introduction as I thought huh Wendy?” Dipper asked playfully.

“Oh really? I remember you sweated a small ocean onto the floor while me and Mabel were talking,” she said jokingly.

The three of them laughed. Dipper then got up to use the bathroom. Mabel took this opportunity to ask more questions. Especially the ones she thought he’d not be as comfortable to hear.

“So, what did you guys do next?” she asked.

“Well, for those first few days I barely saw them. They were both either upstairs unpacking or Stan was making them do odd jobs here and there. Then one day Dipper asked me to use the golf cart to save Mabel from a zombie or something. It was weird,” Wendy responded.

“So, is it true that…that Dipper…had a, crush on you back then,” Mabel said laughing at herself.

“Oh yeah. To say it was crazy is and understatement. The first time we really hung out was when he faked his and Mabel’s age to come with me and my friends to this haunted convenience store. Mabel ate a bunch of expired candy and went nuts while Dipper saved us by doing the Lamby Lamby dance,” said Wendy.

“The what?” asked Mabel.

“The Lamby Lamby dance. He’d dress up as a lamb and do a song about grazing in the fields. Don’t tell him I told you that though,” said Wendy.

Mabel winked.

Dipper soon returned, “what’s so funny,” he asked.

“Oh nothing,” said Mabel. “Anyways dad, what else do you remember?”

“Oh, well let’s see. Do you remember when we found the society of the blind eye,” said Dipper to Wendy.

“Of course, I do. That was a great adventure. Felt nice to help old McGucket get his memory back and kick some secret society butt,” replied Wendy. “I even helped Mabel deal with all her failed romances. Better to learn from the failed romances and grow from them instead of forgetting them.”

“Remind me to tell you to remind me that when I get a boyfriend,” Mabel said jokingly.

“Now hold up missy. Don’t go flirting with the first guy you meet. He may just be a gnome. Me and Mabel learned that the hard way,” said Dipper.

“Or a dude that makes out with his own hands,” said Wendy.

“Or a Merman,” added Dipper.

“Or a creepy child psychic,” said Wendy.

“Man, it’s like every guy Mabel dated was messed up or not even a guy,” Mabel responded.

“Oh, but that was not even the weirdest part of that first summer,” said Wendy.

Dipper looked back at Wendy, “yup. The weirdest part was none other than…”

“Bill Cipher,” the two of them said simultaneously.

“Oh yeah. You told me a bit about him. So, was he really as crazy as you said he was,” asked Mabel?

“Crazy? He redefined what crazy meant. He’d shuffle the functions of your face just for fun,” said Dipper.

“He’d make weirdness bubbles that would drive you insane,” said Wendy.

“He’d make you his puppet!”

“He’d turn you into a decoration for his lair!”

“He’d…he’d separate you from your family,” said Dipper.

“What did he do to you dad,” Mabel asked.

Dipper sighed before speaking, “on the day Weirdmageddon began, Mabel and I got into a fight. I wanted to stay in Gravity Falls and become Ford’s apprentice while she wanted me to come back home. She…she ran off without even being able to look me in the eye,” said Dipper tearfully. The events of Weirdmageddon may have happened so many years ago. But for him, given how long he had lived without his sister by his side, even the bad times now meant so much to him.

“Grunkle Ford then got captured as we tried to stop Bill. I was left all alone. Until I found Wendy again.”

“Dipper and I ran into each other at the mall a few days later and we both set out a plan to find and rescue Mabel. I figured that without her, we would never be able to defeat Bill,” she said.

“So, where did Mabel go?” asked Mabel.

“She was captured. Imprisoned in a bubble by Bill. And it was a paradise,” said Dipper.

“Well, I mean a paradise if you’re Mabel,” added Wendy.

“But Mabeland did cater to your dreams as well, remember,” said Dipper.

“Wait, Mabeland?” asked Mabel.

“It was a dream world Bill created to stop Mabel from escaping. He knew we’d come to rescue her so rather then torture her, Bill gave Mabel just what she wanted, an endless summer in a world controlled by her. I must admit, if it was me, I’d fall for it too,” Dipper said.

Wendy chuckled, “yeah. But then Mabel compensated for you not being there with…”

“DON’T. EVEN. SAY IT! We promised we wouldn’t talk about HIM ever again,” yelled Dipper, knowing Wendy was about to mention Dippy Fresh.

“Sorry,” she said.

Mabel wanted to ask what this thing Dipper was afraid of was but she knew it may not be a good idea. So instead she said, “how did you escape?”

“I had to show Mabel that while real life can suck sometimes, being around those who you care for can make it much better. Plus, I guess I learned myself not to grow up too fast. What’s the point of being a genius when you have no one to share it with? I decided then and there to not become Ford’s apprentice,” Dipper said.

“Oh yeah. That was such a sweet moment. You both hugged. Then the whole world fell apart and we escaped by popping the bubble while riding a giant Waddles. You know, just a typical day in Weirdmageddon Gravity Falls,” said Wendy.

Mabel chuckled upon hearing that, “what a weird end to a weirder adventure,” she said.

“It really was weird. We ended up reuniting with Grunkle Stan and all the remaining townsfolk Bill hadn’t captured,” said Wendy.

“McGucket came up with a crazy idea of converting the Mystery Shack into a giant robot. We were able to rescue Ford and defeat Bill by wiping him out of Stan’s memory,” said Dipper.

Mabel was amazed. She had grown up knowing barely anything about her parent’s past. She’d heard many tales from Soos about all the crazy antics they had all gotten up to back in that first summer. But to hear them coming from Dipper and Wendy themselves made the stories feel more complete and truer.

“Did, did Stan ever recover,” she asked. Afterall, Mabel was born just as Stan had died so she never got to know who he was in life.

“Oh, he did. Mabel used her scrapbook and reminded him of everything that had happened. Plus, Bill never seemed to show up so Ford’s assumption that he was still trapped in there was debunked,” replied Dipper.

“Stan said how he wanted to gain back his memory by the time Dipper and Mabel were set to head back home,” added Wendy.

She then noticed Dipper started to get watery eyed upon hearing her say that. She knew very well after all the reason why they never were able to go back home, “Oh, I’m so sorry Dipper.”

Dipper wiped away the tears, “it’s okay. I’m fine. But yeah. He really wished and I guess in the end, half of his wish did come true. Stan regained his memory by the time me and Mabel turned thirteen,” he said.

The three of them sat in silence for a while. Dipper’s mind flashed back to that afternoon as him and Mabel walked behind the Mystery Shack, away from the party and saw Stan and Ford talking about something with long faces. He had thought then that maybe it was the IRS calling about how Stan’s tax fraud.

Mabel had assumed it was from the emotions of hearing that Ford wanted to go sailing with him. After all, she was the one who had told Ford that he should at least try and ask Stan. He’d feel better knowing he at least tried and got rejected than not asking at all. Dipper thought about it. How was he to have known then that Stan had just gotten a phone call telling him that him and Mabel were now orphans.

At that moment the silence was shattered when someone knocked the door of the room Wendy was in.

“Oh, that must be my brothers. I’m sorry you two. I have to go. Maybe we can talk tomorrow?” she said.

Dipper looked up and nodded his head, “sure. See later,” he said.

“Bye mom,” said Wendy.

“By sweetie,” Wendy said. The video call then ended.

Mabel looked over to her father. She could see he was looking distressed.

“You okay?” she said.

Dipper looked over to his daughter, “Oh. Yes. I’m fine Mabel. I guess. I guess I never really thought about it that much,” he said.

“Thought much about what,” asked Mabel.

“That day. Me and Mabel’s thirteenth birthday. It’s weird. My birthday is now a day I mourn on more then celebrate. But Mabel never felt that way. She said mom and dad would have wanted us to keep our birthday a day of celebrating rather than mourning,” Dipper said.

“What was that day like for you,” Mabel asked.

Dipper didn’t say anything.

“Dad?”

He looked over to her, “tell you what. It’s getting close to lunch time. And I have an idea. I wanna show you something. Something that might help you understand this story a bit better. How about we first go to Greasy’s Diner and get something to eat. Then I’ll tell you the story of my thirteenth birthday on the way to this thing. Deal?”

Mabel smiled, “It’s a deal,” she said.

“Great. Now come on. I think Pacifica will give us a discount if we get there before she goes on break,” Dipper said as the two of them started for the car.


	4. Being Orphaned with Mabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper tells Mabel about the day he and his sister learned that they were orphans. Along with how they tried to carry on without their parents.

Dipper barely spoke at lunch. He just sat there eating his food while Mabel and Pacifica talked to each other. It was funny, when he first came to this town, he never imagined he’d end up becoming good friends with her, let alone see his own daughter become friends with her too.

Truth was, he really wanted to speak. He wanted to talk with them. But how could he when he had to prepare himself to relive his final years with Mabel. Life had taken a turn for the worst after that one day at the end of the first summer. But as the dust settled, he and Mabel had learned to accept the new reality they were cast into.

But it hurt Dipper that he was able to live such a successful life. A life he had once never thought about. Afterall, he had told Ford he never really knew what he wanted to do in the future. Mabel on the other hand had dreams. Dreams of going to art school. Dreams of having a family and dreams of seeing the world. But in the end, she never lived to even graduate high school.

Dipper’s train of thought was interrupted when Mabel started tugging on his shirt, “hey dad, I’m done. Can we go to that place now?” she asked.

“Oh. Uh, yeah, sure. Come on sweetie,” said Dipper.

“Oh, where are you both heading off to?” asked Pacifica.

Dipper looked back to her, “Hey uh, Mabel, why don’t you go wait for me in the car. I’ll be a minute,” he said.

Mabel nodded her head and left.

Once she was gone, Dipper spoke, “Well. Earlier today we were both cleaning out the attic when…when she found Mabel’s old scrapbook.”

Upon hearing that, Pacifica felt the tug of emotions Dipper must have been feeling as well given how taken aback she was at hearing that, “Oh my goodness. How are you handling it?” she asked.

“Much better than last time. She asked me about her. She wants to know. And this time I’ve decided not to stay silent. I’m telling her everything now. No holding back,” Dipper said.

“Even…even you know what?” asked Pacifica.

“Yes. I’m gonna tell her about Brad and Janice. What choice do I have?” replied Dipper.

“Why are you hurting yourself like this Dipper? Mabel’s still a kid. She doesn’t need to know all this yet,” Pacifica said.

“That’s what Grunkle Stan said when I asked him if Gravity Falls really was weird. He told me I’m just a kid and I don’t need to know this stuff yet,” said Dipper.

“But that’s different to talking about, well, your life story. You think she can handle it? You’re about to tell her the parts that even I cried over,” said Pacifica.

“Trust me. Mabel’s different. She’s much stronger than me emotionally. I’d say she gets that from Wendy. I just hope I’ll be able to pull through this time,” Dipper said.

Pacifica gave him a hug, “it’ll be alright. Trust me. You might even feel much better afterwards. You know how Mabel used to say talking about your problems to someone who cares for you is the best way to get over them. That’s how I got over my fear of talking back to my parents,” she said.

Dipper smiled, “Yeah. Thanks Pacifica. Oh, that reminds me, the bill.”

Pacifica grabbed Dipper’s hand as he reached for his wallet, “hey, don’t worry. It’s on the house. Now go and tell her the story,” she said.

Dipper smiled, “oh hey, this is for you,” he said, handing her a folded piece of paper.

As he started for his car, he turned back to Pacifica who was looking down at the note, “and by the way. I’m taking her to the lake,” he said before leaving.

“The lake?” questioned Pacifica, perplexed by Dipper’s odd choice of destination. It was only when she opened up the note, which was a photo taken of her, Dipper and Mabel at the lake, a few days before Mabel died that she realized what exactly Dipper was planning to show his daughter at the lake. It made her tear up a little as she returned to work.

Dipper walked back to the car and climbed in. Mabel looked over to him, “so, where are we going?” she asked.

“Oh, you’ll see soon,” said Dipper as they began to set off. “So, my thirteenth birthday. It all began on my thirteenth birthday.”

Mabel hadn’t even asked to hear what happened next. But she didn’t say a word. She wanted to hear this story from start to end. She braced herself for one emotional ride.

Dipper began, “Grunkle Ford had just asked Grunkle Stan if he wanted to go sailing with him. He agreed. They were both excited to go sailing around the world like they both had dreamed of doing for years. I was excited too. I was going back home with Mabel. Life seemed to be going well. Then the phone rang.”

Dipper took a deep breath before he went on, “It was from the Oregon state highway police. There had been an accident. A van on its way to Gravity Falls had collided head on with a semi truck. There were two occupants in the van. They were both pronounced dead at the scene. The cops used a driver’s license and social security number found on both victims to identify them. But it took Stan only a split second to know who they were. His niece and nephew. My grandfather’s child…”

“Your mom and dad,” said Mabel.

Dipper fought back tears as he parked the car. He needed a minute to tell Mabel the sadder part of the story. And he couldn’t drive while doing that.

“Yes. It was them. Stan saw them but I didn’t. He told us we’d be better off if we didn’t see what lay at the coroner’s office. Although, Mabel and I found out much sooner than that. Grunkle Stan and Ford wanted to keep the news private for that day. Just to let us both enjoy our birthday before reality killed our innocence. I used to have anger towards them for wanting to do that. But now I wish they never told us at all that day no matter how much we wanted to know,” he said.

“Why were they coming to Gravity Falls in the first place?” Mabel asked.

“They wanted to surprise us, Stan and Ford. Although we found out before hand. Dad was never good at keeping secrets. Who knew that would be the last time we’d both hear their voices. When we finally found out they were both dead, it felt like the whole world had fallen apart around us. I don’t think I ever saw Mabel cry as much as she did into Grunkle Ford’s arms that day. I was worried she’d suffocate from not being able to breath normally in between tears. I don’t think she ever saw me cry that much either. And I don’t think both of us ever saw Stan and Ford cry as much as they did that day.”

“What…what happened afterwards?” asked Mabel.

“It was not easy learning we were now orphans. The party ended faster than our tears were streaming down our faces. We both just spent the day in our rooms after that. We missed the first day of school as well. Honestly, me and Mabel didn’t care anymore. We both felt like our lives were over. Knowing that your parents will no longer be there for you is hard on a child. We may have been technically teens, but at that moment, we were both two scared little children who just wanted their mommy and daddy to protect them and tell them that everything would be okay.”

Mabel unbuckled herself and climbed into Dipper’s lap. She then gave him a hug.

“I know if I lost you, I’d be nothing. I can only imagine how much it hurt both of you though,” she said.

Dipper continued the story, but not before giving his daughter a hug. Having her by his side made him feel much better.

“Social services showed up eventually. Me and Mabel feared Grunkle Stan would send us to a foster care or to an orphanage.  I wasn’t so much afraid for myself as I was for Mabel. It was only after what had transpired during Weirdmageddon that I realized how fragile and how sensitive she was. I still see it as a miracle that she was able to pull through that time without being mentally damaged more than I was by the news.”

“Did Stan even plan on giving you and Mabel away?” Mabel asked.

“I thought so at first. I really thought he’d do it. Shows how little I learned from Weirdmageddon. Stan wasn’t going to let us be separated. He had promised mom and dad that he would take care of us until we were back with them. Now that they were dead, it was his job to protect us and keep us safe. Permanently. We were now in his care. In a sense, along with Ford, we were the last family he had left, and he and Ford were all me and Mabel had left,” Dipper said.

“How did you both get used to your new life?” Mabel asked.

“It was not easy. Next to having a breakdown at the funeral and the fall festival, we both had a hard first few weeks. But I always tired to stay strong. You see, before me and Mabel got on the bus for Gravity Falls back in May of that year, mom and dad pulled me aside. They told me to look out for her. Make sure nothing happened to her. Make sure Mabel would be alright. Sometimes I think I’ve failed them. And that was before…before the diagnosis that took her life,” Dipper said as he tried to keep himself from bursting into tears.

Mabel said nothing, she wanted to let her father recover. But as quickly as he paused the story, he started to tell it again.

“Things seemed to start going well after that. We both had settled down, Grunkle Stan and Ford were floating around the idea of adopting us and all just seemed to be going well. Then one night, while me and Grunkle Ford were out on an adventure, we got another heartbreaking phone call,” Dipper said.

“What happened?” Mabel asked. “Did someone else die?”

“As terrible as it sounds, looking back on it, I wish that was what the news really was. Grunkle Stan called us to say Mabel had been attacked. She was almost…”

“Almost what?” Mabel asked.

Dipper chocked back the word, “it...it was nothing. This bad man named Brad came to the Mystery Shack and tried to hurt my sister. Grunkle Stan beat him up till he fell unconscious,” he said.

“How did Mabel handle it?”

“Not well I’m afraid. She was never the same after that night. She had nightmares, panic attacks, abandonment issues, you name it. We took her to therapy to try and help her out and it all seemed to be working until we found out Brad had been released on bail,” said Dipper.

“Why would they let him out again?” asked Mabel.

“Long story short, he was the son of a very rich and powerful businessman. That night we all decided to sleep together to keep Mabel safe, but during the night, they came. They came and….”

The thought began to crush him. Dipper tried to calm himself down. But Mabel didn’t notice.

“What did they do?” she asked.

Dipper snapped, **“THEY BURNED THE SHACK DOWN DAMN IT! EVERYTHING! MY LIFE, HER LIFE, STAN’S LIFE AND FORD’S LFIE! ALL OF IT! ALL OF IT TO THE DAMN GROUND WHILE WE RAN LIKE MICE FOR OUR GODDAMN LIVES,”** he yelled.

Hearing that scared Mabel. She had never heard her father yell that loud before. Dipper soon noticed the fear in Mabel’s eyes too that had developed from the outburst he just had. They scared him. They haunted him. They brought back those memories which he tried so hard to bury. It was the same look of fear he saw in Mabel’s eyes when he had first gotten back to her on the night of the attack.

“Mabel I…. I’m so sorry for yelling. I don’t know what came over me,” he said as he put his head down.

Mabel put her hand on his lap, “it’s okay dad. I know how much this must be hurting you. But, it’s like what Mabel said right? Often reliving past wounds is the best way to deal with them right.”

Dipper looked up to her a bit surprised, “you overheard my conversation with Pacifica didn’t you?” he asked somewhat playfully.

“You must have butt dialed me without knowing,” said Mabel laughing.

“Huh. Well missy, looks like you already know where we’re going to don’t you?” he said.

“In my defense, I don’t know why you’re taking me to the lake,” she replied.

“Oh, you’ll see soon,” Dipper said as he started the car up again. A little bit later, he resumed the story.

“Mabel got injured quite badly, she even flatlined on the way to the hospital. That’s when your heart stops beating so they have to revive it, fast,” he said.

“How was she later on?” Mabel asked.

“Every doctor we saw said she was a fighter. And she sure did fight until the very end. Brad’s buddies got busted and charged with arson and we eventually took him to court. I think that was one of the most difficult days of my life next to the day she died, your birth…”

“And when you proposed to mom?” Mabel said mockingly.

“Really? Again,” he said.

“Sorry,” she replied.

“Anyways, it was a hard trial but like at the hospital, Mabel fought to the very end and eventually, we won. He went to jail and we got a major settlement that allowed us to rebuild the Mystery Shack and put both of us through college,” said Dipper.

The last part of that sentence always hurt him to think given Mabel’s never got used. He decided a long time ago that the money would be kept safe until his own child would go to College. He knew she would have wanted that.

“What about you two being adopted?” Mabel asked next.

“That was one crazy story of its own. Grunkle Stan and Ford announced it to everyone at the grand reopening of the Mystery Shack. We both signed the papers right then and there. But it didn’t become official until that following Christmas,” Dipper said. “You remember me telling you about Janice, right?”

“Oh yeah. She was grandma’s aunt, right? You hated her didn’t you?” replied Mabel.

“Well I wouldn’t say hate. I think she was as hurt about losing her niece as much as Mabel and I were of losing our parents. They were really close after all. She saw us the same way we saw Grunkle Stan and Ford. As the last family she had left alive,” Dipper said.

“So, did she have something to do with why it took forever to get your adoption papers?” Mabel asked.

“Indeed. She held them back believing Stan and Ford were not capable of taking care of me and Mabel. We tired our best to make her change her mind but she was threatening to sue Grunkle Stan using letters obtained in ways I don’t know how, written by Mabel to mom and dad during out first summer. I assume she obtained them before me and Mabel went back to California to get our stuff from our old house before it was sold off. Grunkle Stan couldn’t afford to keep it and the Shack. And given we both loved Gravity Falls so much and because so many of our close friends were there, we agreed to live there instead. It still hurt though given both our childhoods were in that house and still are,” said Dipper.

“Wow. So, did Janice sue Stan?” asked Mabel.

“No. In fact she left the following day begging him for forgiveness,” replied Dipper.

“Wow. It was that easy. What did he tell her? The old, “my friend’s a lawyer,” trick or something?” Mabel kidded, thinking it was still a joke.

It was only when she saw the look on Dipper’s face that she realized he wasn’t joking.

Dipper sighed before he spoke, “I wish that’s what happened. Mabel said it wasn’t my fault but I still blame myself for what almost happened that day. I decided the best way for us to stop Janice was to go to Portland with her. We didn’t want to, but we also didn’t want to see Grunkle Stan and Ford behind bars. Mabel hated the idea and begged me to rethink it. I wish I listened to her. I really do. But I saw the whole situation then as a lose, lose situation with only one outcome that would be less bad. But when we tried to tell them, Grunkle Stan didn’t take it well. He yelled and said some things and…and it pushed Mabel’s already fragile mental state over the edge.”

Mabel gasped at hearing that, “Wait! Dad? Did she? Did she try to…”

“Yes. But Grunkle Stan caught her before she swallowed all the sleeping pills. Thankfully we didn’t need to go the hospital. She was broken but alive. When Janice found out, she felt awful. She felt it was her fault. I don’t blame her for it however. She was only doing what she thought was right, nothing more. But realizing how much Stan meant to her and what Mabel almost did out of fear of losing him, Janice backed down. She left that night without saying goodbye to us. I wish I hadn’t been so mad at her. She may have been in the wrong, but her heart was in the right place. We didn’t hear from her until Christmas when she sent us both presents. Our adoption certificates also came that day. We were legally Grunkle Stan and Ford’s children now,” Dipper said.

“What did she get you both?” asked Mabel, still shocked from hearing what Mabel had almost done.

“Well, she got me a baseball cap. Not that I particularly liked her choice of sports team though,” he said with a laugh.”

“But it was Mabel’s gift that was the real show stopper. It was a scrap book full of letters she had written to mom and dad. Plus, photos of both mom and us growing up. Janice wanted to show Mabel how sorry she was and I think she did it. Mabel was so happy when she opened it up and began flipping through all the pages. There were even blank pages for her to use to make her own memories. And given she lost her old scrapbook in the fire, it was the best present she could have ever gotten.”

Mabel pondered for a moment before she was able to connect all the dots, “wait! That scrapbook I found in the attic, was that…”

“Yes, it was. That was the same book. Mabel named it scrapbook number 2. Although, I wished she just kept it the way Janice sent it to her. But then it was her gift so who was I to tell her off,” said Dipper.

Mabel was left amazed. She felt both shocked and impressed at the life her father had led. The childhood he lived with his twin sister and the difficult new reality they were cast into without warning was something that surprised even her. She was always called the brave one of the family. She had barely cried as a child and always made it through even the scariest of movies having been scared the least amount of times.

But seeing how brave her own father and his late sister had been at that young of an age and having survived the literal worst the world could throw at them, she had begun to have a bit of self doubt. But all that was pushed aside as they pulled up to the lake.

“Alright, we’re here. Follow me sweetie,” said Dipper as they both got out of the car.

Mabel was still confused as to why they had come to the lake. The story still wasn’t finished given she knew the most difficult part still lay ahead. So, it confused her as to why they had come here rather then say the cemetery.

“Dad, I’m still pretty confused. What’s at the lake that’s so important to this story? Especially given what part comes next,” she said.

“It’s pretty important. Let’s just say that this thing is so special that I originally planned on showing this to you on your birthday. But I guess given the circumstances, it’s better if I show you now,” replied Dipper.

The two waked towards the other side of the lake where a bunch of boats were moored. Some were small little fishing boats while others were mini mansions. But out of them all, one in particular stood out.

“There she is,” Dipper said as he pointed to that same boat.

Mabel looked up to Dipper who nodded his head. She began running towards the boat. As she got closer, she was met face to face with one of the most luxurious and most beautiful looking yachts she had ever seen. The name on the bow of it made her squeal with excitement.

“The SS Mabel,” she yelled in excitement.

“You like it?” asked Dipper.

“Like it? I... I love it but, wait? Is this your boat?” she asked.

“No. This was Mabel’s boat,” Dipper said as he walked up to it and helped his daughter climb on board.


	5. Losing Mabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper tells Mabel about his sister's final days alive. And the heartbreaking way he lost his most loyal and trustworthy friend.

Mabel was left mesmerized by the sight of it all. She had never known that all this time, her family owned such an extravagant and large yacht. She ran up to the bow and sat down on one of the chairs. From there she had a magnificent view of the lake as the sun began it’s long decent towards the horizon.

Dipper walked up to her, handed her a Pitt Cola he got from the fridge inside the boat and sat down besides her on the other chair.

“Soos often comes here after work to watch the sunset with Melody. Good thing they keep the fridge stocked,” Dipper said as he cracked open his can.

“I’m still in shock by it all. You think we can go sailing with it?” Mabel asked.

Dipper shook his head, “I’m afraid this old boat’s days on the ocean are done. Grunkle Stan and Ford used it last about a year before you were born. After Stan died and you came, I never really got around to maintaining it. Add on how expensive it costs and I’ve found it better to just leave it here. Your mom often wants me to sell it given how expensive it still is to keep it here but I just can’t. It means a lot to me,” he said.

“Because it was Mabel’s?” Mabel asked.

Dipper nodded, “exactly. It was her boat and I can’t bear to see it go. I guess I’ve become too sentimental to anything that once belonged to her,” he replied.

“So, exactly how did she get a hold of it? Was it a lottery win or a gift,” Asked Mabel?

“No. It was a dream, her dream. Her final dream. Just before Mabel died, we got visited by the Make a Dream Foundation. You know who they are right?” asked Dipper.

“I do. They make the dreams of children who are dying come true right?” she asked somberly.

“Correct. Mabel kept her dream a secret. The only clue was that whatever it was, it made even the volunteers who came to ask her about it cry. A few days later Mabel got permission to leave the hospital and we all came back to Gravity Falls. Me, Stan and Ford assumed she just wanted to see home again. It was when we arrived at the lake and took off our blindfolds that we realized how wrong we were,” said Dipper.

“But why a boat? Why not…I don’t know? Anything else on Earth?” Mabel asked.

Dipper smiled as he began to explain, “Mabel’s reasoning was very simple. Before we found out we were orphans, she had helped Ford gain enough confidence to ask Stan to go sailing around the world with him. After they adopted us, those dreams were shattered. What with having to cover the costs to provide for us, the adoption papers and all the rest, their dreams once again got put on hold. Mabel knew that her time on Earth was running out so she wanted to make sure her final act in life was so that the dream for Stan and Ford was fulfilled before the opportunity was gone. And oh, did she.”

Mabel was left amazed at hearing this. To think, she was dying and rather then fulfill any dream she may have had, she used her dream up to fulfil her great uncle’s dreams. Mabel could not believe it. Throughout the day she had come to see Mabel Pines as a person who was fearless, a fighter and a loving soul. Now her name meant more than ever.

The two sat in silence before Mabel spoke again, “So, what happened to her dad? How did your sister die?”

There was just silence.

“How did Mabel die?” she asked again.

Dipper took a deep breath in. As he slowly exhaled, he let the memories of that one dreadful summer flood back in like a tsunami wave of despair. He had never told this story or even talked about it since then. That all ended today. He felt himself to now be ready. He looked to his daughter and began to tell the story.

“It all began at the start of that summer. The first summer after Grunkle Stan and Ford had adopted us. Me and Mabel were upstairs when Grunkle Ford walked in. He said he needed help with an experiment. I of course excitedly volunteered to help. You know how I was with him right?”

Mabel nodded her head.

“To my surprise and even hers, he told us he needed Mabel’s help. Ford really wanted to bond more with her so he had created this experiment specifically as something the two of them could do. As much anger as I held towards him for not looking into it more in the months after, I understand his desperation. He would never have even asked us both about it if he knew the risks.”

“What was the experiment?” asked Mabel.

“Grunkle Stan was planning to sell popcorn in the shack so Ford came up with the idea of using Diacetyl chemical powder to make them have a butterier appearance. That way he could sell them for more while spending less to make them. He got Mabel’s help because he knew this would work best with her given her love of snacks.”

“What’s Diacetyl?” Mabel asked.

“It’s a chemical they use to flavor popcorn,” Dipper said. “Or at least, they used to. Back then regulations were different. The two of them used tons of it that day and I guess in the days afterwards too. But what Grunkle Ford didn’t know given he had been stuck in that portal for thirty years, was that they had discovered that Diacetyl was harmful to lungs. Mabel, especially given how young she was got put into harms way. Effectively, her fate was sealed the moment they opened the first bag of the stuff…” Dipper said. He shuddered to think that something as innocent as a popcorn experiment took someone so strong.

“What happened next?” Mabel asked.

Dipper sighed. The worst of the story lay ahead, “it began with a pretty nasty cough. One that just wouldn’t go away. Grunkle Stan and Ford tried everything. Medicine, bed rest, soup you name it. Grunkle Ford told me later on that the night before we took her to the doctor, he had spotted dark spots on her throat.”

A chill ran down Mabel’s spine as she heard that.

“The doctor did his usual checks. All seemed normal. It was when he looked down Mabel’s throat like Ford had done the night before that made me nervous. I don’t think I’ve ever seen that look of fear on any person since. He told us to go to the children’s hospital in Portland for an X-Ray. Fast.”

Mabel could sense her father was getting emotional. He was having a harder time talking about it.

“Dad, are you okay?” Mabel asked.

Dipper took a sip of his drink then turned to Mabel, “yeah sweetie, I’m fine.”

He restarted the story shortly after, “In Portland, the X-ray revealed what the doctors had most feared, Mabel had Bronchiolitis obliterans.”

“Bronchi- what?” said Mabel.

“It’s also known as Popcorn Lung. Basically, her lungs were no longer working correctly. The Diacetyl was at fault there. Given Ford didn’t know about the risks, the two wore no protective clothing while handling the chemical.”

“But then, why didn’t Ford get infected?”

Dipper sighed, “he had worked around chemicals for pretty much his entire life. Plus, I have no idea what he may have been exposed to out in the multiverse. He was in a sense, immune. Mabel on the other hand wasn’t. And given this was a disease older adult’s normally contracted, it was much worse on her.”

“Wh…what was the cure? Was there even a cure out there?” Mabel asked.

“For her. Given her age, a lung transplant.”

Mabel gasped, “you mean change her lungs with someone else’s?”

“I’m afraid so. There was no other option at the time for it. All we could do was wait and hope we’d get one. Although be it, in order for that, someone else had to lose their child,” Dipper said.

* * *

 

_***Flashback to the first night*** _

Mabel sat there in bed. The sound of the medical machines both scared and comforted her. She thought for a while. It just seemed unfair to her. How could such a thing happen to someone as incredible as her. She still had a life ahead and now it was under attack by an illness she didn’t even know how to pronounce.

Dipper, Stan and Ford were outside talking amongst themselves as they let her get settled into her new surroundings. She was no medical expert but from what she had heard already, her outcome and chance of survival were slim. She had told the three of them that she’d fight as hard as she could to beat this but she, deep down knew, she may not make it.

Mabel looked out the door window and saw Stan, Dipper and Ford talking. She hoped they wouldn’t look in, because at that moment, she began to cry. She could stay strong around them in the face of death, but alone, she just wished she could cry long and hard enough so that she could be cured that way.

But before she could get any further, her family ran back inside at the sound of her despair.

_***end of flashback*** _

* * *

 

“So, dad? Did…did you ever find a donor for Mabel?”

Dipper looked over to his daughter and sighed, “we did. But Grunkle Stan didn’t tell me this until a few days before he himself died. I guess it was a death bed confession for him that he kept secret from me for all these years. As angry as I was at him for keeping it hidden from me, I understand why he did. It would have hurt me more to know it back then, than it did to know a life time later.”

Dipper took a deep breath before he continued, “It was the night after we returned to the hospital. You were asking about this boat earlier. We had all spent the day on it. The whole town came out to be there for Mabel,” he said as he showed her a photo from that day.

Mabel looked at the photo. There in it was every single person her parents had told her about and even people she had met. Dipper was right. The whole of Gravity Falls had come out to support her. Then she spotted Mabel, and her heart sank.

“Is….is that Mabel,” Mabel asked pointing to a frail girl next to Dipper in a wheelchair with an oxygen mask on.

“It is. She was already more dead than alive by that stage. What was left was the shell of what my sister once was. But…but she didn’t let her dire state get in the way of things. No, we made sure her last day in Gravity Falls was the best one she ever had,” Dipper said. He spoke quickly as he fought back the impending flood of tears that he knew would soon break free.

“so, what happened that night?” she asked.

“Well, me and Ford went back to the hotel. I must have fallen asleep given how exhausted I was when Stan called Ford to tell him that they may have found a donor. I guess that’s why I never even knew about it. Ford rushed down to the hospital but the family of the deceased didn’t concede to it.”

“So, they didn’t donate the…”

“Yes dear. They didn’t,” Dipper said interrupting Mabel.

“But why?” she asked.

“I honestly don’t know Mabel. I just think that in the face of losing their own child, those parents had felt like their whole world had collapsed. I don’t know if I have more anger or sympathy for them. I just don’t know…it’s one of those things I never will know,” he replied.

The two sat in silence looking out at the sunset. It was a while before Dipper continued on.

“Grunkle Stan was furious. He yelled straight at everyone there that night. He said things to that family that no family in grief should ever need to hear. As much as I may hate that he did that, I can’t help but feel a bit of sympathy towards him too. He was in as much pain as that family was. I mean, both of them knew at that moment they were gonna lose their children soon,” Dipper said.

Mabel wanted to say something but she just couldn’t bring herself to. She could see her father was on the verge of a break down from just how much he was trembling as he continued the story.

“Mabel’s condition just got worse after that. Ford tried his best to save her. He did everything he could. He even went as far as applying Mabel for an experimental treatment being tested in Australia.”

“Did you ever try that out on her?” Mabel asked.

Dipper took in the deepest breath he could. He then turned back to look at Mabel, “I can only dream now what may have happened if we could have. Ford did his best as me and Stan sat by Mabel and hoped for even a miracle from the heavens themselves to come down and save her. But I guess what ever higher power there is up there had cemented their desire to take Mabel away from us. And then came that night.”

Dipper looked out at the sun as it began its decent down the horizon. It left him remembering of that day. That day the sun had set just as majestically. But the sun leaving them at the end of that day was different. Because it took with it more than just the day.

“Grunkle Ford was here on the boat when the doctor had come to break the news to me and Stan. Mabel was now terminal.”

“Terminal?” Mabel asked.

“That’s when an illness becomes incurable. The only way out of it then…is by death,” replied Dipper.

Mabel gasped as even now she started to tear up.

“The doctor told us we had maybe a few hours left with her. At the same time, and I guess it was just terrible timing, Ford called us to say Mabel had been approved for that experimental treatment in Australia. He told us to get ourselves and her prepared as he made arrangements. But I think you can tell why we never listened to him when he got back to see we were not ready.”

“How…how did she…”

“Well, in all the ways a person can go, Mabel’s end was the most peaceful. At least in her final moments. Her life for the last near two years had been so difficult, so heartbreaking and so scary, I like to think she passed knowing that she would be at peace now. And knowing we’d be okay. I promised her that I’d keep going on for her. But truth is, I just wanted hug her until she was cured. I just wanted her to be okay. I wanted to go with her wherever she was heading. But that was not to be,” Dipper said.

If there is a dam in the human eye that stops tears from bursting out, then Dipper’s was on the verge of destruction as he continued, “Grunkle Ford was the last one she saw. I think he had accepted only then that it was over. It took him longer to accept defeat than it took for me, Stan and even Mabel to. In those final minutes he…he sang her a lullaby. It was one that our mother sang to us when we were little. Ford was by no means a great singer, but he would do it for her. If people thought he was just a cold-hearted scientist, then they never knew the Stanford Pines I did. Mabel did. And now you do. Mabel held out until it ended. And then…”

Dipper couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Then she…”

The tears began to pour out.

“She…”

He gave in.

**“SHE DIED RIGHT IN HIS ARMS!”**

Dipper fell out of his chair onto the deck of the boat.

**_“OH MABEL! WHY? WHY?”_ **

Dipper broke down right there. He didn’t care if anyone heard. He had held these tears back for so long. Not just today, but for many years. Mabel, his sister was no longer with him. So, what did it matter? It was not like she was going come and stop him. But Mabel, his daughter who he had named after her was there. And she wasn’t going to sit there as her father cried.

She ran up to him and engulfed him in an embrace. The hug felt so good to Dipper, it reminded him of his sibling hugs with his dear sister. He pulled his daughter into his arms and held her like he would never let her go.

“I…I’m sorry Mabel….” Dipper whimpered, speaking to both his daughter and his sister.

“It’s okay daddy, I’m here,” Mabel soothed

Father and daughter held each other on the floor of the boat for what felt like an eternity.

“I just miss her so much. I didn’t know then how I’d be able to go on without her. She was my other half. She was my everything. She was my life! I loved her. In a way only a twin sibling could,” Dipper said.

Mabel grabbed a water bottle from the cooler nearby and gave it to him.

“Thanks sweetie,” Dipper said shaking as he drank from it.

“You know, today has been one crazy day. And I really gotta thank you for it too.”

Mabel looked at him surprised, “what…what do you mean?”

“I mean. I guess it was good to talk about this. I mean, I had forgotten a lot about the fun I had with Mabel growing up. I guess there really is a sort of second life in death. Mabel’s life, as short as it was, was one filled to the max with love, happiness and goofiness. And she lived it to the fullest even until her last moments alive. I know she must be looking down at me and smiling that I haven’t forgotten that.”

Mabel smiled, “She’d be so proud of you.”

“She’d be proud of both of us. You know Mabel, when you were born, it was one of the happiest days of my life. And…and deep down, as crazy as it may have been, I felt as if she had come back to me.”

Mabel felt a sense of both shock and honour upon hearing that, “do you still think that dad?” she asked.

Dipper looked over to her, “No,” he said.

Mabel felt surprised.

“No?”

“Because you’re not like Mabel Pines. You’re your own person. And I know for a fact Mabel would never want you to be a copy of her. I didn’t name you after her because I missed my sister, Mabel, I named you Mabel because I know you’d grow up to be something more. A person who not only is as kind and as loving as she was, but one who would go above and beyond to be themselves and find their place in this world. And you sure did prove that to me today,” Dipper said.

“How so?” asked Mabel.

“Well, for starters, I don’t think even Mabel would have pressured me as much as you did today for answers,” said Dipper.

“Really?” Mabel asked.

“And…and you know, Mabel never liked playing Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons as much as you do,” Dipper said with a smile.

 Mabel smiled as she hugged her father even tighter.

“Thanks dad,” she said.

“Anytime sweet heart. Now, how about we get home and cook up those leftovers your mother left us?” said Dipper.

“Or, maybe we could just sit here, watch the sunset and order a pizza instead?” asked Mabel.

Dipper laughed, “well I can’t argue about that. It is a beautiful evening after all. Oh, what the heck.”

And so, Dipper and his daughter Mabel sat on that boat eating pizza and watching the sun as it set. Dipper even told more stories about his sister. Happier ones this time. He always wanted to remember Mabel for all the good times he had with her, not just for the tragic way she passed away.

As for Mabel. While the sight of her dad’s happiness made her light up with joy, she couldn’t stop thinking that he deserved so much more for all the pain and suffering he had endured in his life. And as his daughter, named after the sister he cared for so much for and lost so young, she felt she had to find a way to mend that final, still very hidden wound.

And she had just the right idea.

But it would take some time. Luckily, some ideas can be thought up in advance, for an already set date. Leaving the architect of that idea more than enough time to prepare for it.


	6. Epilogue: Remembering Mabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds a way to make peace at last overthe death of his sister through the help of his friends and family. And of course, the daughter who he named after her.

**_2 Months later_ **

No matter the age, August is always a time for change. The leaves begin to change color, children change grade levels in preparation for their return to school, and for Dipper, August brought a change in his age.

That first birthday without Mabel was he hardest. Even harder then the first one he had after his parent’s death. He had tried to have birthdays again. His friends had tried, his family had tried, but for him, it just wasn’t a birthday without Mabel. As with any pair of twins, a birthday without your other half is just not a birthday at all.

Dipper awoke on August 31st as he had done every year since then. He looked out the window and stared out at the trees as they blew in the breeze. Soon Wendy was up too.

“Happy birthday Dip,” she said.

Dipper smiled back, “thanks. You say that every year. I’ve always wondered why you do?” he asked.

“Well obviously. It’s your birthday after all. You say it to me when it’s mine,” replied Wendy.

“I know. But, then, you know I haven’t had a truly happy birthday in years….” Dipper replied sadly.

Wendy gave him a hug, “hey, one day you have to enjoy it. I mean when I lost my mom, her birthday became not a day of mourning but a celebration of her life. Your birthday should be a day like that too. I mean we both lost one or both of our parents at an age far too young for a child to lose them after all,” said Wendy.

“And our Mabel lost the chance to ever experience having grandparents…” said Dipper.

The two sat in silence for a while until Wendy broke it, “well I’ll go downstairs and get breakfast ready, whether today is a happy day or not it’s still a day, and breakfast can only help,” she said.

Dipper sat there on his bed. He looked at the wall and at the photos of the four generations of families he had come to know in his life. Him, Mabel and his parents. Him, Mabel, Grunkle Stan and Ford. Him, Grunkle Stan and Ford after Mabel’s death. And now him, Wendy and his daughter which he had named after his late sister.

His thoughts were however, interrupted by Wendy yelling from below.

“Uh Dipper! You gotta get down here quickly,” she yelled.

Though Dipper did not sense any fear in her voice, he ran as fast as he could down the stairs and into the kitchen. There, him and Wendy were met with the most incredible of sights.

There on the table was a breakfast unlike any other they both had seen. Pancakes, bacon, omelettes, fresh bagels you name it.  Along with that, in the middle of it all was a cake. Dipper walked over to it and looked at it. He was overcome with emotions when he did.

“Happy birthday Dipper and Mabel,” it read. In the middle of it was a photo of him and his sister from childhood.

He couldn’t believe it.

“Oh, hey dudes. You’re up,” said Soos as he walked into the kitchen.

Dipper and Wendy looked back at him.

“Did…did you and Melody make this,” asked Wendy.

“Oh no dude. Pacifica came by and delivered it earlier this morning. Happy birthday by the way,” replied Soos.

“Wait, you ordered this for us?” Dipper asked.

“Again, no. It was Mabel. She told me to keep it a secret from you two dudes,” responded Soos.

Dipper felt both confused and amazed. Mabel, his own daughter had done this for him. But why? he just couldn’t figure it out yet.

“Where is she?” Dipper said.

“Oh, she had to run an errand I think and left in a hurry pretty early. But she did ask me to give you this,” Soos said as he handed Dipper a note addressed to him.

He opened it up and began to read it…

 

_Dear: Dad,_

_Happy birthday. I know you told me that day when we found the scrapbook that your birthday was a day you mourned on more than celebrated. But that just made me feel sad. No one, especially you of all people should feel sad on a day as special as this._

_So, I whipped you and mom up this little treat. It’s not much, mostly all that I could spend using all my allowance money, but Pacifica gave me a huge discount (and she did a great job with the cake). I know you said you don’t like celebrating your birthday, but it’s like what you told me that Mabel told you. And, to be honest, I think she’d want you to continue celebrating your birthday and remembering all the fun times you had with her rather then cry._

_Now you maybe wondering where I am because I told Soos to only give you this letter in case I’m not there. Well, before I can celebrate with you, I need to do something first. Something important and don’t worry, nothing illegal. Tell mom I’m sorry I had to take some flowers from the garden with me. I’ll be back soon and then we can celebrate together._

_Please don’t ground me._

_Sincerely: Your loving daughter, Mabel Corduroy Pines_

Dipper felt as if the weight of the whole world had just lifted off his shoulders. How had he been blessed with a child as loving and as caring as her? He had endured so much in his life and for once, he now felt that things really were going to be okay.

Wendy finished reading the note and then looked up to Dipper, “what does she mean by “needing to do something important first?” Where is she?” she asked.

Dipper looked over to her and then to Soos, “I think I know where she went. Come on,” he said.

* * *

 

As it turned out, Dipper’s hunch was correct. Mabel rode her bike until she arrived at her destination, the Gravity Falls cemetery. She locked her bike up on the old iron gate at the front and walked in with the flowers she had picked in hand.

First, she stopped at Stan and Ford’s graves and left them both a flower.

“I wish I had gotten to know you great Grunkle Stan. Dipper told me many great things about you. Thanks for keeping him safe. You’d be so proud of what he’s become today. You’ll always have a special place in my heart. And Great Grunkle Ford, I’m so glad I got to know you. I may have been too young to remember it all, but I’ll never forget you,” she said.

Next, she went over to the graves of Mr. and Mrs. Pines. Her grandparents. Dipper and Mabel’s parents.

She left a flower on both of there graves before speaking.

“You both were taken away from the world far too early. But both your children lived incredible lives. I wish I could have met you two. Growing up without ever knowing who your grandparents were, is a very tough thing to do. But your son is such an incredible human. He’s not only a great father, he’s a great friend too. And while I could never have met your daughter either, Dipper’s told me so much about her that it’s almost like I knew her from day one. I know I wasn’t and never will be able to say this directly to you both, but I love you both so much.”

After wiping away the tears, Mabel moved over to the final grave. The one located next to all the others she had visited. The grave of someone who died far too young. Her father’s twin sister, and the aunt she never got to meet but was lovingly named after,

_**Mabel Pines.** _

_**1999-2014** _

Mabel put down the remaining flowers she had. She stared at the gravestone for what felt like an eternity. She looked down at the epitaph written on the stone.

_“Mabel Pines. A one in a million soul. A one in a million daughter. A one in a million sister. And a one in a million friend.”_

Mabel hesitated for a bit before she finally built up the courage to speak.

“Hello Mabel. I don’t know if you know who I am. I’m Dipper’s daughter. I’m twelve right now. Coincidence I know given you and Dipper were twelve too when you first came here. But I guess the biggest coincidence is my name. My name’s Mabel too!”

Mabel thought for a second what to say next before she spoke again, “yeah. Dipper and Wendy named me after you. I bet you’re laughing right now thinking that he ended up with Wendy. Dipper told me how much you tried to get him with Pacifica. Speaking of her, she still works at Greasy’s Diner. Sort of owns the place now. You’d love it. She can sure cook up a mean coffee omelette.”

Mabel thought again. She had to think of something better to say.

“Well, you maybe wondering why I’m here. Well, it’s you and Dipper’s birthday. Of course, you probably knew that already, I guess. But I just wanted to come and wish you a happy birthday and…”

Mabel hesitated. But as she looked on at the gravestone, she broke down in tears as she sat down next to it and gave it a hug. She had never known the person who was buried below in life, only through faded photos and memories she had been told. But yet, despite that, Mabel felt as if Mabel Pines herself was right there with her.

“I can’t begin to imagine what you may have gone through in those final days. I know how much you suffered….at least you aren’t suffering anymore. Dad thinks you’ve probably spent all these years playing cards, knitting sweaters, and eating lots of sprinkles. I hope so, I hope you and both sets of parents are having a blast….wherever you are…..even though I never knew you I want you to know….I miss you. As much as your brother, friends and family do. I may have never known you in real life, but now that I know so much about you, I can’t begin to even imagine how much this world must have lost when you died,” said Mabel.

“I can,” said a familiar voice from behind her.

Mabel looked up to see Dipper, Wendy and Soos standing there.

“I lost my sister that day,” Dipper said. “Going to school, growing up, having to sleep in a bedroom alone with an empty bed by my side. It really hurt. I’d give anything for her to come back.”

“I lost a good friend that day,” added Wendy. “Mabel and I were very close. I mean you can only handle a family of only boys for so long. Me and Mabel had that in common and we both bonded over it. I didn’t just lose a friend when she died, I lost someone who I considered as family too…the sister I never had.”

“Me too,” Soos said. “Mabel always had the craziest of ideas and never was afraid to show them to the world. No one could take her down.”

“How…how did you all get over it?” asked Mabel as she wiped away her tears.

“We didn’t. We all still miss her. I still sometimes wake up in the night having nightmares about the night I lost her,” said Dipper.

“But we all came to remember Mabel not for how she died, but for the incredible life she had lived and the fact she’d want us to go on without her,” said Soos.

“We all grieve in our own ways sweetie. And it’s something that will never stop. But at the end of the day, it’s remembering all the fun times you had with someone who’s passed that helps those who remain to go on. I know Mabel would want us to do just that,” said Wendy.

Mabel smiled as she got up and ran into her parents waiting embraces.

“And you know pumpkin, you helped us out a lot too,” said Dipper.

Mabel looked up, “what? But…but how?” she asked.

“You reminded us all about the fun we had with her. Looking at that scrapbook again made me remember things even I had forgotten,” Dipper said.

It was true. In her longing for answers, while she did bring back sad memories, Mabel did give Dipper the chance to relive many things he had forgotten. Often in grief, the best way to overcome is by remembering the fun times rather then the heartbreaking times.

Mabel looked up to her father. Then her mother. And then Soos.

“Let’s go home,” she said.

The three of them smiled and nodded their heads.

As they walked Dipper turned around and looked over to the row of gravestones that marked where his family lay. From great uncles to sister.

“Thanks for keeping her safe Mabel,” he whispered.

After that, Dipper turned and headed home to celebrate his birthday with his family. His own family.

And as the breeze blew around the cemetery, carrying leaves with it as the signs of summer’s end grew ever more evident, it was almost as if the wind whispered back a response.

“Any time, bro bro,” it said.

 

* * *

 

_**THE END!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “What we have once enjoyed we can never lose. All that we love deeply becomes a part of us.” 
> 
> —Helen Keller


End file.
